The invention relates generally to an arrangement for processing photosensitive material.
More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement of the type which is used in the wet processing of running lengths of photographic material and includes a treatment tank or vessel as well as a rack designed to be removably mounted in the tank. The rack defines a path for the photographic material and comprises a pair of rolls for drawing the photographic material into the path, additional rolls for transporting the photographic material along the path and guides of sheet material. The tank has a constriction which is parallel to the rolls when the rack is mounted in the tank, extends over the entire length of the rolls and is located beneath the rolls serving to draw the photographic material into the path defined by the rack.
Such a tank is shown in the West German Pat. No. 36 14 253. This tank has an enlargement below the constriction and, in order that the transporting rolls may be introduced into the enlargement, the rack is constructed in two parts. The lower part of the rack can then be passed through the constriction by tilting the same.
If, for whatever reason, it is desired to use a one-piece rack, the transporting rolls cannot project into the enlarged portion of the tank below the constriction. However, a guide surface is then required to guide the photographic material through the constricted location and directly to a centrally positioned, lower pair of deflecting rolls. When such a guide surface is provided on the rack in a conventional manner, it can interfere with introduction of the rack into the tank. This is particularly true when a portion of the constriction is formed by a protuberance such as, for example, a downwardly inclined slotted nozzle.